Obsidian Fox
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Zabuza recruits Naruto and Hibiki, Naruto's female teammate, as allies during the Wave Mission to his cause as he plans to create a new hidden village to get enough power to take down Yagura. Following him, they hope to gain power as well, enough to take down the Leaf and Orochimaru. Vengeful!NarutoxHaku. Dark!Naruto Bloodline!Naruto Zabuzax? OCx?
1. Prologue

**Obsidian Fox**

**Prologue**

**A/N: This story is another challenge. Sleep Arypsure challenged me to write this and so I'm going to, since she's one of my more loyal readers (i.e. she actually reviews my works often).**

**So welcome to this new fic. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and the OC Kotetsu Hibiki is Sleep Arypsure's own.**

(Location: Ferry to Wave, Present Day)

Team 7 stood atop the ferry to Nami dierectly after the fight with Zabuza and each of them had differing thoughts.

Hatake Kakashi, a tall masked jounin with gravity-defying silver hair, a Konoha hitai-ite covering one eye, a mask over the lower half of his face and in a jounin uniform was having proud thoughts for his team. They had handled that fight with Zabuza rather magnificiently. Sasuke and Naruto had shown excellent teamwork (even if it was forced) in taking down the Mizu Bunshin and even the ex-Oto nin, Koutetsu Hibiki, his final genin, showed her promise. Her Kinton (Metal Release) was perfect for protecting Tazuna and she had done that perfectly.

Uchiha Sasuke, one of the genin with Kakashi, a boy with black hair in the shape of a duck's ass and onyx eyes wearing was brooding, as usual. How dare that clanless dobe and the traitor defy him! How dare they show him up! Or argue with him! He would get his revenge on them… just as soon as Itachi was taken care of.

Uzumaki Naruto, another of the three genin, this one with spiky blonde hair bright as the sun, blue eyes deep as the sea, with three whisker marks on each cheek and wearing a kill-me-now orange jumpsuit was quiet… observant… calm. To anyone but a very select few, he seemed out of character. Only those few: Aburame Shino, Koutetsu Hibiki, and Nara Shikamaru, knew the real him. And only one of those, Hibiki knew his two secrets. The first was his jinchuuriki status. The second… was more dangerous to him. If the Council found out that the Demon brat in fact had the kekkai tota for Water, Earth, and Fire the Kokuyouton (Obsidian Release) he would either become breeding stock or be killed. He was just glad he hadn't had to reveal that particular skill.

The final genin, a girl who was three inches taller than Naruto with long, straight blonde hair halfway down her back and pink eyes that marked her as an albino as much as her pale skin did. Koutetsu Hibiki was wearing a tight, short-sleeved black shirt and black ANBU pants as well as black shinobi sandals. On either of her hands were large, steel gauntlets with holes on the knuckles and along the back of them. On her back was a giant shuriken (like Mizuki has) with razor wire attached to the center of it to her right glove, and another one attached to a different length of razor wire attached to her left glove. The wire on either one was fed through a hole in the gauntlet's wrist. Hibiki was, more than anything, just glad that Naruto was okay. He was like a brother to her and the only other person in the village that could even come close was their mutual best friend, Shino.

The ship was quiet as the quartet of Konoha shinobi did their thinking. Hibiki was doing a bit remembering, like the day she was taken into Konohagakure no Sato.

_**Flashback, Three Years Ago**_

___**Hibiki stood before the Hokage nervously, still remembering her last Kage and how he reacted to failure or insuboorination. Orochimaru was not a compassionate master. Before her sat an even more legendary figure, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kami no Shinobi, she was close to trembling in fear. Even his grandfatherly smile couldn't calm her down.**_

_** "Hello, Neko." The Sandaime Hokage said to the ANBU accompanying her. "Who is this little girl?"The cat-masked ANBU looked at her leader.**_

_** "This, Hokage-sama, is Koutetsu Hibiki. We were on our tracking mission to locate Orochimaru's activities and found her. She was unconscious in a forest surrounded by steel walls. When she woke up, and I asked her, she told me that she made them. She has the Kinton, Hokage-sama. And Orochimaru experimented on her, increasing her natural gift, as well as melding these gauntlets to her hands that let her create sound barriers."**_

_** The Hokage smiled warmly at the girl. "So gifted at such a young age… reminds me of another child. And he's only a year older than you, Hibiki-chan." Hibiki gulped and nodded nervously at the Fire Shadow. Hiruzen was saddened by her obvious shyness and made up his mind. "Neko, she is to be moved into the room next to Uzumaki Naruto." The ANBU did a double take.**_

_** "Hokage-sama? She could easily be moved into a clan-"**_

_** "Neko. The Uzumaki apartment complex it is. Do not argue. Have her things moved there and make sure to introduce them… without any civilians or… 'biased parties' in the vicinity. Understand?" Neko nodded and Hibiki followed the ANBU out the door without a single word.**_

_**Flashback End**_

She met the loudmouth known as Uzumaki Naruto and immediately saw the mask he had up to hide his pain. She hid behind timidness while he made people think he was an idiot. Once Neko left, she immediately questioned him about it.

The blonde had been surprised that she easily saw through it, but commented on her mask as well. The two, seeing similar pain in each other, told of their memories.

Naruto revealed to her the beatings, isolation, insults, and assassination attemps on him. Hibiki had teared up throughout it and when the blonde finished, seeing the pain he had endured, enveloped him in a hug. To the young boy, that was the most human contact he had ever had, and he hugged her back, tears brimming his eyes.

Then Hibiki had told him her story.

She was originally from Kumo, but being an albino and physically weak, her parents had taken her outside the village and left her. They said that the Koutetsu clan could not be seen as weak, that they were strong as unmovable steel. She had spent three days in the wilderness, just wanting to die once the hunger began. Three days of loneliness and hopelessness. On that third day though… _he _found her.

Orochimaru took her to one of his hideouts and stuffed her into a cell for the better part of six months, experimenting on her the whole time. Even now she had nightmares about it and learned medical ninjutsu on her own, so terrified of triggering another blackout in a hospital because of the smell of sterile chemicals.

He had left sometime during that sixth month and three days later, three days with that horrible hunger again, Konoha ANBU had found her. Neko was there, as well as a Yamanaka with a boar mask on and a spider-masked ANBU. Hibiki was apparently the only survivor there, which didn't surprise her. That snake had a sick mind for experimenting.

The Yamanaka went through her mind and afterwards, immediately vomited his stomach's contents, unable to cope with what he saw, even as an ANBU. At that point, Neko decided that Hibiki was to come back to Konoha with them, and the girl nervously agreed, afraid to go against any shinobi, much less an ANBU.

Hibiki was taken out of her thoughts by a familiar prescence next to her. "You okay?" Naruto asked her with worry in his eyes.

She smiled at him, something no one else got. Once she was out of her nervousness phase, thanks to Naruto, she became cold and indifferent to everyone, labeling her as an Ice Queen. He was different though, her brother in suffering and the closest thing she had to a family. "I was just thinking, Naruto-nii." She said.

The blonde looked at her in worry, "Not remembering your past again?"

She nodded. "It's hard not to… you know exactly what I mean." Naruto sighed. He did know. Oh, how he knew. Life wasn't exactly fair, especially to him.

"Yeah… but don't worry, Hibi, we'll be fine. And once we're strong enough… I'll make sure that Snake rots."

"And I'll make sure the trees burn." She replied with her usual way. On graduation from the academy, they had made a blood pact with each other. Anyone who harmed their sibling would pay for it dearly.

The ferry driver brought them away from those dark thoughts by announcing that they were there. Kakashi gathered his students and Tazuna, and they followed the bridge builder to his home.

(Location: Zabuza's Hideout)

Haku watched Zabuza's form as he regained consciousness, recovering from his senbon-induced comatose state. The ex-Kiri nin groaned in pain, the bandages around his face doing next to nothing to muffle them. Next to his bed lie his cleaver of a sword, the Kubikiri Houcho. Lifting his head slightly, he looked around to see his room of Haku and his Nami hideout.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked raspily.

"Do you not remember, Zabuza-sama? The Konoha nin…" She told him and then it all came back to him.

_**Flashback**_

_** Zabuza crouched at his new location next to Haku after using a kawarimi with Haku's snow rabbit. That Konoha team had Tazuna, his target. The Demon Brothers must've failed. 'Oh well… more for me.' Zabuza thought.**_

_** With a single swing, the Demon of the Bloody Mist launched his cleaver-like blade at them, hoping to take out at least one. No such luck, the silver-haired one tackled Tazuna to the ground. "Get down!" he shouted to them and the genin complied quickly.**_

_** His zanbato embedded itself into a tree and the Konoha nin looked around. Zabuza used a Mizu Shunshin to appear atop his sword's blade, grinning at them. To his discontent, not one of them looked fazed. The onyx-eyed one had an arrogant look, the jounin looked bored, and the two blondes had this… glint in their eyes. Like they wanted a fight to test themselves.**_

_** The silver-haired jounin then began to talk, reciting Zabuza's Bingo Book info word for word. He laughed. "Glad to know the famous Sharingan no Kakashi knows about me!" Zabuza stepped off his sword and pulled it out the tree in one motion, pointing the blade at his target.**_

_** "Listen, I'll give you one chance, Konoha nin. Hand over the bridge builder and leave. Otherwise there will be four more corpses besides his." The black-haired boy scowled at him.**_

_** "Sorry, Zabuza. Not going to happen." Zabuza shrugged and hefted his blade on his shoulder, performing another shunshin to the lake close by and creating a mizu bunshin that squared off with Kakashi. True to his rank, the jounin easily dispatched it and turned to Zabuza, who had five more mizu bunshin around the genin and Tazuna.**_

_** "Naruto, Sasuke, take down the clones! Hibiki, protect Tazuna!"**_

_** "Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" They replied and the silver-haired man shunshined to Zabuza's location, swinging a kunai downward, which Zabuza easily blocked with his sword. Kakashi jumped back to avoid the swing that came as Zabuza's sword cleaved the kunai in half.**_

_** Zabuza dodged to the left as Kakashi let loose a barrage of shuriken and kunai at him and shunshined to his location, attempting to behead the man. Kakashi quickly used a kawarimi with one of his kunai he launched and appeared five feet away, flashing through handseals before bellowing "Suiton: Mizurappa!" (Water Release: Water Trumpet) and hitting Zabuza.**_

_** Except it was just a clone.**_

_** Kakashi then found himself inside Zabuza's Suiton: Suirou (Water Release: Water Prison).**_

_** Zabuza took this opportunity to look at the genin. The two boys were back to back, surrounded by two clones, and one more was by the girl.**_

_** The blonde boy threw off six shuriken at one of the bunshin while the other flashes through quick handseals "Katon: Housenka!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower) and spat out an equal amount of mini-fireballs. One of the clones burst into water and Zabuza watched in fascination as the blonde one flipped through handseals "Suiton: Suikitsunedan!" (Water Release: Water Fox Bullet) the water formed into a large fox with three tails and dashed off at the remaining clone, who dodged but was cut down by two of the tails.**_

_** On the other end, the girl was doing just as well. She had taken both the giant shuriken off her back and launched them at the clone, who dodged them. She then crossed her arms over her chest, and both shuriken changed direction, curving behind the clone and then she pulled her arms toward herself, causing them to shoot past the clone. The razor wire connected had set the trap though, ensnaring the clone in said wire and squeezing him until he burst into water just as she caught both in her hands and then put them back on her back.**_

_** For genin they were good. And they hadn't even showcased anything but the basics. The two blondes were most intriguing though, they weren't even winded. That raven-haired boy… he was panting from just a C-rank jutsu. That was pitiful compared to the other two.**_

_** He glanced at Kakashi to see him calm. Probably conserving oxygen, most jounin-level ninja can hold their breath for five minutes. In that case, the silver-haired man had a good… three minutes left.**_

_** He turned back to see the onyx and blonde-haired boy talking, then the blonde sighed before taking off toward Zabuza. He began water walking, and at genin-level… that was rather impressive. The boy flew through another set of handseals and inhaled before spitting out a large fireball. "Katon: Goukakyuu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball) the ball of flames was heading right for Zabuza and he had no choice in the matter.**_

_** He pulled his hand away, releasing the water prison and jumped away. Kakashi leapt away from where he just was as well, and they watched the fireball hit the lake, creating steam. Kakashi was at the blonde's side and glanced at him, but looked at Zabuza.**_

_** "Naruto…" the silver-haired jounin said and the blonde nodded, shooting through handseals quickly. Zabuza performed his own as he saw the boy's seals.**_

_** "Suiton: Suiryudan!" they shouted simultaneously and their respective dragons rammed each other, battling for dominance. A mere genin was matching one of his best jutsu!**_

_** All the while, Kakashi was watching, letting the boy, Naruto he called him, do this. The silver-haired man had a hand near his headband, ready to use his sharingan if need be.**_

_** Zabuza saw the boy's blue eyes flash red momentarily and suddenly his dragon gained momentum, overtaking Zabuza's own and he was hit before crashing into a tree hard. Naruto and Kakashi began sprinting toward the now standing Zabuza, who suddenly lurched forward after feeling a pinch in his neck. 'Thanks Haku… no way could I take both of them as it stands…' was his last conscious thought before slipping into the darkness of sleep.**_

_**Flashback End**_

__"Oh yeah… those kids were damn good…" Zabuza commented. "Haku, remember what I was talking about a few weeks ago?"

The girl nodded to her master. "You mean about not having enough manpower to defeat Yagura and free Kiri?" Zabuza nodded.

"I think we may need to gather more allies and find a base of operations…"

"You mean a village, Zabuza-sama?" he nodded.

"Listen, Haku, I want you to do something… those two blonde kids? They have promise, recruit them to our side. Do whatever it takes. They'll be our first, understand? And then we'll get our village."

"But Zabuza-sama! You're a missing-nin, and they will be too. What village will take us?" At this point the Kiri Swordsman grinned wickedly.

"Who said about joining a village? I plan on starting one up on my own. And I already know where to set it up… get them Haku. We have plans to set in motion."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama!" with that, the teenage girl left in a Hyou Shunshin to locate her targets.

_Original Jutsu_

_Suiton: Suikitsunedan (Water Release: Water Fox Bullet) A-rank jutsu where the user forms nearby water or sprays water from their mouth created from chakra in the form of a running fox and has it dash at a target. The amount of tails shows how much power is behind it, up to nine tails._

**A/N: Chapter End!**

**Quick sidenote: Naruto's affinities in this are Fire, Water, and Earth, and Hibiki's are Fire, Earth, and Lightning. More about Naruto's kekkai tota will be revealed in future chapters as well as more about Hibiki's life.**

**Naruto and Hibiki will **_**not **_**be paired together, they are merely in a brother-sister relationship.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter I

**Obsidian Fox**

**Chapter I**

**Orpheus here with the next chapter of Obsidian Fox.**

Tazuna's house was relatively quiet considering that four ninja had taken up temporary residence there. Then again… not one of them was actually _in _the house at the time. Out in the woods behind the bridge builder's house, Kakashi was busy at work training Sasuke. He didn't even put a thought towards teaching the two blondes on his team.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the woods, one of the blondes was busy training as well. He chose somewhere deep enough that no one would be able to sneak up on him. Hibiki was right to force him into training the sensor abilities that the Kyuubi apparently gave him. Sensing people's negative emotions, no matter how small, was actually very useful.

The blonde jinchuuriki sighed as he watched his Kage Bunshin go through taijutsu kata, practice ninjutsu, and study a few basic fuinjutsu scrolls that he had… _borrowed _from the Hokage Mansion. It wasn't his fault the Sandaime didn't put a blood seal on the vaults behind each of the Hokage's pictures. He had found the Senju Mokuton scrolls behind the Shodai's (which he could use, although he wasn't very skilled yet), _very _high-level Suiton and Raiton scrolls plus kenjutsu scrolls for Raijin and the seal that made it work (which Naruto studied extensively) behind the Nidaime's. Behind the Sandaime's was a bojutsu scroll and a book with detailed instructions on basic and intermediate fuinjutsu. Finally, behind the Yondaime's portrait was a life-altering revelation.

He found Namikaze Minato's personal journal. It gave detailed explanations on many Fuuton and Raiton jutsu, how he created his mighty Rasengan and legendary Hiraishin techniques, the hundreds of fuinjutsu he knew or created and detailed descriptions on different clans around the Elemental Nations, there attributes, clan techniques, strengths, and weakness. But there was one more thing.

His autobiography. Naruto had his suspicions whenever the Yondaime kept mentioning his girlfriend turned fiancée turned lover Uzumaki Kushina, but at the end of the journal, he knew. He was not Uzumaki Naruto, orphan and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, last living Namikaze and heir to the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure.

Besides the journal and storage scroll with all of the Namikaze and Uzumaki jutsu, there was two letters, one from each of his parents, and also a set of ten of the Yondaime's famous tri-pronged kunai.

He kept everything he had found inside there kept in storage tattoos on his arms. But he had to keep his secrets otherwise he was afraid that Konoha would turn him into a breeding machine. With three elemental affinities, access to Mokuton, the possibility of Youton and Futton, a kekkai tota, and the blood of two great clans, he would definitely be put in the CRA. Something he didn't want.

Naruto shook himself from those thoughts. "They won't ever find out. And if our plans go through… then there's no way that they can do anything." Naruto then forcibly expelled all of his clones ten at a time until they were all gone and he got their memories. He went around and resealed all his different scrolls inside the storage seals just as his mysterious visitor showed up.

The figure was dressed in a black a teal battle kimono over a forest green turtleneck sweater, hakama pants of the same color and a Kiri hunter-nin mask with two red swirls on the bottom. On either side of the mask were two locks of silky black hair in ponytails and the rest of the person's hair flowed behind them down their back. The person removed the mask and Naruto's breath actually hitched momentarily.

The mysterious hunter-nin was the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever laid eyes on. He face was smooth ivory and her eyes were deep chocolate pools that he nearly lost himself in. Her lips looked so soft he wanted to kiss her right there and he finally noticed her more… feminine features. He legs were long and the slight bulge in her chest area hinted at at least C-cup breasts. Naruto blushed slightly at his thoughts and caught the pink tinge on the girl's face as well.

What he didn't know was that she was checking him out as well. With Naruto's nicely toned skin, lithe muscles, muscular abs that could be seen because he had no shirt on (it is really humid in Nami). She looked at his face and could barely keep down the girlish urge to glomp him with his cute whisker marks, bright blue eyes, sun-kissed, spiky hair and foxy grin.

The two teenagers finally stopped their ogling of each other and the girl spoke up. "H-hello, Konoha-san. My name is Momochi Haku."

Naruto nodded, trying to control his heart at hearing the girls angelic voice. He finally found his own and gave her a true smile, not his masked one. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Haku-chan." He replied, and her cheeks darkened before she got them under control. "I'm guessing Zabuza-san wants something from me?"

Haku nodded and replied. "Uzumaki-san-"

"Naruto. Just Naruto, Haku-chan."

"A-alright Naruto. Zabuza-sama wishes to speak with you and your friend. The kunoichi." Naruto looked at the girl.

"He's stuck in bed from those wounds still?" Haku nodded. "Hibi-chan is at the bridge with Tazuna. I won't go." Haku was about to interrupt before Naruto made a cross-symbol with his index and middle finger on each hand. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique) _A perfect copy of Naruto was formed next to him. "This clone is solid and once it dispels, I will get its memories. Take him to Zabuza's hideout and he will talk in my place. Then stab him with a kunai when you're done and I'll get his memories." Haku looked astounded by this and Naruto looked at his clone. "You know the terms of agreement, and if he needs convincing reveal our abilities and heritage. And also Hibi-chan's." the clone nodded and followed Haku towards Zabuza's hideout.

**Later that Night**

Back in Naruto's training area, Hibiki finally showed up. She had two bento boxes and handed her fellow blonde one. "Good evening Naruto-nii. Have fun training?" She asked cheerily.

Naruto sighed and looked at his only friend, wondering how she will react. "Hibi-nee… Zabuza's hunter-nin partner showed up here today." The girl gasped. "And… she had a deal for us. Well… Zabuza did. I sent a Kage Bunshin to talk with him."

"And…?" the albino girl asked her nee-san.

"He wants us to join the new village he's creating. It's located far west from Rai no Kuni near the ruins of an ancient city that is rumored to have some artifacts from my mother's clan." She gasped.

"The Uzumakis? That's great! So we join his village and you get your birthright? And all because we beat him?"

"I told him… about my abilities. And my heritage. And my… tenant." Hibiki gasped again. "Or at least, my clone did. But it was all worth it!" Naruto quickly reassured his sister-figure. "He promised us that after we took down the Mizukage, the three-tails jinchuuriki, he would help _us_. With both our goals." She suddenly grinned widely.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"There's just one minor side deal I had to make…" Naruto said and Hibiki's eyes widened as he told it to her.

**Three and a Half Weeks Later**

Team 7 followed Tazuna to the bridge. Kakashi in front of the bridge builder with the three genin behind him. They approached a scene that widened everyone's eyes but the two blondes. All the workers were bloodied and battered, some decapitated, some mutilated, and others frozen solid. _'Haku's work.' _Naruto thought.

In the past weeks since Zabuza's deal, on the days that Hibiki had guard duty, Naruto would train alongside the girl and had learned a few things about her abilities. The two had also learned a bit of each other's Suiton jutsu.

Tazuna asked one of the barely living worker's what had happened. "R-run… Ta-tazuna-san! A d-demon! And… and the cold! I-it was so cold! N-needles in the fog! And a giant sword!" The man then closed his eyes and took one final, gasping breath.

Kakashi whispered "Zabuza."

Sasuke grinned as said missing-nin appeared out of the mist over the area. "Kakashi. See your genin is still shaking from terror!" he chuckled darkly as Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm shaking from excitement!" he announced, grinning madly the whole time.

Haku then shunshined in a swirl of snow next to Zabuza. "Zabuza-sama. It is done. Gato is no more and all his money is now ours." Zabuza nodded.

"Y-you killed Gato!" Tazuna asked, well… more shouted.

"Hai. But I never leave a job undone." Zabuza said. Kakashi and Sasuke kept their eyes on Zabuza before they heard a strangled scream from Tazuna.

Kakashi quickly turned around to see spikes of steel and black obsidian run through the bridge builder and both Naruto and Hibiki shunshin next to Zabuza. Kakashi's lone visible eye widened as he saw this. "N-naruto? Hibiki?"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Zabuza made us a deal we can't refuse." Naruto said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "The Leaf's 'weapon' hasn't been loyal for years. With Konoha's hatred of me, and Orochimaru's experimenting on Hibiki, we decided to accept Zabuza's offer to join him. Goodbye Kakashi. Tell Sarutobi I said bye and that I figured out my past and took everything from my house. He'll understand." Zabuza placed a hand on both of the blondes' shoulders and Haku placed one hand on Naruto's and they shunshined in a giant swirl of mist.

"This… will not turn out well…" Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke could only watch as his team had split up. _'Good riddance, dobe, bitch. You weren't worthy to be my teammates anyways.' _

**I am so sorry it's not very long, but I just couldn't think of anywhere else to end it. Please don't hate me?**

**Anyways, next chapter the quartet of people head to the location of Zabuza's new village and a timeskip to the Chuunin Exams plus Round 1.**

**R&R!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	3. Chapter II

**Obsidian Fox**

**Chapter II: Gathering Allies**

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I bring to you the next chapter of this wonderous story! Enjoy!**

**Cjhoax: You really think that the Council will let their 'precious Uchiha' go without a team? He will definitely have a new team.**

**Guest: Read the description of the story**

**XEternalDragonX: You're not serious, are you? Come on, you've got to be kidding me. In canon, Naruto is fourteen, and Haku is fourteen/fifteen. Same here, you really think with all of the hatred of Naruto, he actually passed on the first try? Also, as for Naruto offing Tazuna, he is willing to do anything for his revenge. Yes, Naruto is OOC, but seriously, with Hibiki added into the mix, who is quite vengeful, his personality changed. Once Zabuza offered a way to achieve his goal, he readily agreed.**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.**

"Alright, gakis, start packing everything up in here." Zabuza commanded the three teenagers. They were currently at the hideout he had used while here in Nami and the whole place had to be cleaned out before the end of the day.

"Hai Zabuza/Zabuza-sama!" They replied. The jounin looked at the inside of his place one more. Besides the single bedroom in the back, there were no walls in here and it was basically an oversized storage shed that he kept his stuff in.

Strewn out on the floor were various bladed weapons that he had taken from bandits and shinobi, along the east wall was a rack containing various scrolls he had acquired that contained information ranging from jutsu to history of countries, to maps and even legends of the Elemental Nations. Along the East wall was a few dozen storage scrolls filled with many things, from ryo to the more… expensive of his possessions, including a few weapons he had acquired and the bodies of certain shinobi he had killed that he still needed to gather the bounty for.

He was shaken from his musings as he saw Naruto make a single, cross-shaped handseal and in a cloud of smoke a dozen of him stood there and began to travel around the room, storing things up. _'Definitely a jinchuuriki and an Uzumaki. Who else could make a dozen Kage Bunshin at his age and not even pant or sweat a little?'_

Soon, everything was packed by Naruto's clones as the three teenagers were talking amongst themselves and Zabuza was waiting. Then the scrolls were dropped into Naruto's trench coat, part of his new attire.

The boy had dropped his jumpsuit with only a little prodding from Zabuza. Apparently, that monstrosity was the only thing they would sell the boy. Bunch of self-righteous bastards. Naruto had traded his old clothes for a light-blue, short-sleeved shirt, black ANBU-style pants, a jet-black, ankle-length trench coat and goggles (like the ones Konohomaru wears) on his forehead, instead of his scratched hitai-ite, which he now wore around his neck. When Zabuza asked what was with the goggles, Naruto's answer was "So that I can use Suiton jutsu more effectively. I won't be a very effective shinobi if I'm distracted by water in my eyes, will I?"

That was pretty sound logic actually. Once the trio headed back to him, Zabuza led them outside his now abandoned hideout. Once they were far enough away, he set off the explosive tags in there and the place erupted in a ball of flames.

About three miles down the road, the four shinobi were traveling at high Chuunin speeds. Naruto finally asked Zabuza what all three teens had been wondering. "Zabuza, where is it we're going first, exactly? I know you have a place in mind for the village, but we're not going there now, are we?"

Zabuza smirked at the blonde's observance. "Right you are, gaki. Right now, we're headed somewhere else. First off, I can't only have you three. A single genin team does not make a village. I have an idea though, so we're going to Kiri. I was one of the leaders of the Kiri Rebellion, and I'm pretty sure I can convince them to join our village instead of continuing to try and take back Kiri. Eventually we'll kill Yagura and his 'Bloodline Purgers', but a village of our own is a much better option right now."

The three nodded. "Of course, Zabuza. That makes sense. I get the feeling there is another reason though?" Zabuza grinned at the only other male in the group.

"I know a woman there that can help you and Hibiki a little with your bloodlines. She's part of the Terumi clan, who were actually cousins to your own clan. She has the Youton and Futton sub-elements from her bloodlines and that gives her the same affinities as you." Naruto grinned at that prospect as the quartet of shinobi sped up towards Zabuza's first destination.

Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza watched in amusement as a very green Hibiki had half of her body over the ship's railing, letting loose her lunch. The four had to get a ship to Mizu no Kuni, as it was little more than an island, if they wanted to get to Kiri. Shortly after boarding the ship, it began to rock back and forth and Hibiki promptly became seasick.

Zabuza was chuckling at the albino's expense as Haku and Naruto were off to the side, holding their stomachs as they rolled on the floor laughing. Hibiki pulled her head up and glared at the three. "All of you can go fu-" she never finished as she had to continue her retching over the railing.

That sent the slowly recovering blonde boy and pale-skinned girl into another fit of laughter. Zabuza looked over to the front of the boat and gathered his team's attention. "We're just about there. Give it an hour and we'll be at Mizu no Kuni. Then it's only about forty minutes of walking to get to the Rebellion's hidden base." Naruto and Haku nodded and Hibiki continued her seasickness, holding up a hand in affirmation of Zabuza's statement.

As soon as the team hit dry land, Hibiki glared at Naruto and Haku, the blonde boy paled. "Haku… run." The girl looked at him quizzically before she noticed Hibiki flying through handseals. Naruto and Haku ran faster than a shunshin, Hibiki closely behind them, with Zabuza following them as the Kinton-user shouted. _"Kinton: Senbon Rendan!" (Metal Release: Needle Barrage) _A thousand needles shot from the ground at the two other subelement users and they took off even faster, dodging the needles. Zabuza laughed aloud at his students' antics. _'Wait, students? Where did that come from?' _The ex-Kiri nin rubbed his chin in thought and shook his head. _'Nah, I got someone else in mind as their jounin sensei. Someone much better for them.'_

Exactly as Zabuza had said, forty minutes later the quartet found themselves in front of a large stone wall. Being nearly a fuinjutsu master, already on the Gama Sannin, Jiraiya's level, Naruto could feel the chakra running through the wall. By closing his eyes, he could feel the chakra running through the cliff face and read the seals with his sensory abilities.

"That's an impressive array of seals." Naruto said, eyes still closed. "But there are so many ways any mediocre Uzumaki could get through, and even a few regular fuinjutsu users, although I could count those on one hand." Zabuza replied to his assessment.

"Yes, but as you just said, an Uzumaki. There are very few left in the world. You and Mei may very well be the last ones, you know." Naruto sighed at that. _'Just one more reminder of Konoha's treachery.'_

Zabuza dragged the palm of his hand across the wall, chakra activating the seals on the cliff face that quickly glowed. Haku and Hibiki gasped at the complex array while Naruto made a few sealless Kage Bunshin who studied the array along with himself before the glowing array faded from view as well as the cliff opening directly in front of them opened to reveal a cavern fifteen feet tall and wide enough for two wagons to go through side-to-side.

"Come on, let's go, gakis." Zabuza commanded. The four went in and felt the small tremor of the cave closing itself back. About two minutes into their walking along the hallway lit by Akari Fuin (Illumination Seals) a guard showed up in front of the group.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" A tall, darkly tanned man with spiked brown hair in a standard jounin uniform with a scar along the left side of his face from jaw to ear and a tanto on his waist asked.

Haku looked at the man with a pout. "You don't remember me, Futeki?" she asked him and the guard did a double take, and looked at the girl.

"Haku?" she nodded with a small smile and the nin gasped. "Then that means…" the guard studied the rest of the group. "Zabuza! You're back!" he shouted. The zanbato-wielder grinned from under his bandages.

"You bet, Futeki. And I got some new recruits, plus a proposition for the War Council." Futeki nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"Of course! Since you left, Zabuza, Mei's been in charge of our Rebellion and we've won and lost battles, about even. She's good, but not as good as you were as our leader." Zabuza grinned and Naruto looked at the jounin.

"Eh, Zabuza, if you're so good, how come I could wipe the floor with you?" Zabuza face vaulted and Futeki looked sideways at the speaker.

"Who are you supposed to be, blondie?" Futeki asked with a mix of curiosity and disdain at the boy's disrespectful attitude towards Zabuza.

Naruto looked at him with a fox-like grin. "Well, Futeki, I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina, the Aka no Shi, heir to the nation, village, and clan of Uzu. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Futeki nearly tripped over his feet at hearing another Uzumaki was living, and the son of the famed Aka no Shi, no less!

"How the hell did you find him Zabuza?" Futeki asked curiously. Zabuza shrugged and the Rebellion guard sweatdropped. They finally reached a large set of steel double doors that Futeki was about to knock on.

Zabuza glared at the man, who backed up, as Zabuza kicked open the doors, and walked right in, followed by his three charges. "Guess who's back!" Zabuza shouted at them, and the faces on everyone was priceless in his opinion. Around the room, the 'War Council' as they had dubbed themselves, had looks of shock on their faces.

On one side of the room were the generals of the Rebellion. There sat Ao, his one visible eye set in a disinterested gaze, muttering something about 'erratic younglings'. Next to him was The sole survivor of the famed Kaguya clan (as far as they knew), a woman in her mid-thirties with a long ponytail of snow white hair, two red dots on her forehead, thin white eyebrows, bright green eyes, red pigment under her eyes, and dressed in a black battle kimono with white trim. Her name was Kaguya Shiroshi and she was considered a genius with her families Dead Bone Pulse bloodline, a master of every possible weapon able to be made out of her skeleton.

The final of the generals, on the other side of Ao, was a young man barely older than Naruto by his looks, perhaps only seventeen. By his appearance though… he had a pineapple-ponytail of black hair, black eyes, slightly tanned skin and a bored expression on his face. He was dressed in a black shirt and ANBU pants. This was Nara Namakura. The teenager was never in Konoha, as his mother had become pregnant before leaving with her mother, who was a passing merchant, from the village. Once her parents had found out, they forbid her from the Leaf Village and convinced her that the place was evil. She passed those beliefs to Namakura at an early age.

On the other side sat the six heads of the major clans part of the Kiri rebellion. The one furthest to the right was head of the clan of those who could dissolve their bodies into water, the Houzuki Clan. She had spiky white hair, with blue tips the shade of the sea and deep, violet eyes. She wore a tight blue shirt without sleeves and ANBU pants of the same color, plus a pair of tanto strapped to her waist. In front of her, on the Council table was a water bottle with a seal that kept water constantly in it for her hydration.

To her left was a tall man with spiked brown hair and deep brown eyes wearing a standard jounin uniform with a single alteration. Instead of two sleeves for the shirt, this one's had six so that each of his arms could go through. This was Kansei, head of the Gumo clan that resembled spiders and could even create golden silk known for its adhesiveness.

To Kansei's left sat an older man, perhaps in his late fourties with black hair to his shoulders wearing a dark red shirt, black ANBU pants, and a long trenchcoat that was black as night. His eyes were a deep black with a white pentagram inside, his pupil in the center. This man was Kufu Eimin, head of the Kufu clan who held the Kijogan (Witch's Eye) doujutsu. Their bloodline had three known levels and each one had one common trait, the use of Genjutsu that struck fear in the target and the ability to literally use Killer Intent as a weapon.

On Eimin's left was the head of the Hikari clan, known for their use of the Koton (Light Release). Hikari Kaito had sun-golden hair even brighter than Naruto's with silver eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a loose shirt and hakama pants with a katana on his back and black gloves with reflective bracers that extended halfway up his forearms.

The next in line was also clan head of a subelement-using clan. Dokusei Idenshi was the head of the Houton-using (Radiation Release) clan of Kiri. The man had glowing green eyes and spiked orange hair. His skin was dark as the Raikage's and his hands had black nails long enough to be claws. Each of his teeth was filed to a point from behind him a lizard-like tail could be seen. He was wearing a dull black cloak with green trim that covered the rest of his body.

The final clan head, who was also in the designated spot for leader of the Rebellion, was none other than the busty redhead Terumi Mei. She's the one who spoke.

"Z-zabuza? Your back?" said kenjutsu user grinned behind his bandages.

"'Course I'm back, you bunch of losers! And I come to see that the hothead is in charge and losing battles to that traitor Yagura?" Mei had the decency to look sheepish. Zabuza then waved it away. "Ah, no worries. It's all fine. Now, the lot of you, listen up. I came here to tell you one, single thing." Everyone perked up.

"I'm leaving the Rebellion." A collective gasp from all nine of the Council. "Wait up, let me finish, you bastards! I'm leaving the Kiri Rebellion to start up my own village on the ruins of Numagakure. (Village Hidden in the Swamps) I've been there before, and there's a bloodseal there that only a Main House Uzumaki can open. It's rumored that the temple itself holds at the very least, six lost summoning Contracts, an assortment of weapons rivaling the Seven Mist Swords, a treasury of jewels and gold and other things that could be used to start a village. So, all I'm asking the Council is to have the Rebellion move there until we gain more power and maybe an ally or two. Then we can take out Yagura and his 'Purges'."

Mei looked at the two blondes with him, already knowing Haku was no Uzumaki. "Zabuza… which one is an Uzumaki." Zabuza grinned and motioned Naruto to move forward.

The spiky-haired blonde smiled at the Rebellion's current leader. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Mei-san." He bowed slightly. "Heir to the Uzumaki Main House, Uzugakure, and Uzu no Kuni, son of Uzumaki Kushina, the Aka no Shi." The entire council room fell silent at this.

"You are Kushina obaa-chan's son?" Mei asked seriously, her hair shadowing her eyes, somehow making her very scary looking. The blonde merely grinned foxily.

"I am, Dattebayo!" the blonde said cheerily. Then he looked at Mei, locking eyes with her. "And if you're the one who did those seals on the cliff, you're a poor excuse for an Uzumaki sealmistress." The two locked eyes and the air fell a few degrees before the redhead grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe you can teach me then, Naruto-itoko?" Naruto grinned foxily at her and shrugged. Mei smiled. "I vote for the Rebellion to join Zabuza's new village. With our forces, rebuilding it will take no time at all and we have enough clans to make it a formidable force."

The Council seemed to deliberate quietly on this before the Kaguya woman and the Nara spoke up. "Nara Namakura sides with the Terumi clan."

"Kaguya Shiroshi sides with the Terumi clan." Ao stayed silent.

"Gumo sides with the Terumi clan."

"Kufu also sides with the Terumi clan." Two of the clans spoke up shortly afterwards.

Ao looked at the blonde. He activated his Byakugan and held back a gasp at the chakra he saw. Looking back at Mei, then to Naruto, comparing the signatures, he sighs. "I will vote in favor of the Rebellion going."

With all three generals going, the remaining clans soon followed suit and it was unanimously decreed. The Rebellion of Kiri would be moving to the soon to be rebuilt Numagakure.

**Chapter End! What'd you think? Not really anything but filler, but much needed filler! Next chapter, I'll timeskip to after the village is rebuilt and the Naruto's new jounin sensei will be chosen. Any guesses? I'll give you a free spoiler on the story of your choice…**

**Anyways, Summoning Contract ideas for Naruto, Haku, and Hibiki? Hopefully something swamp or bayou related? Also, anyone who has OC's they want to see in this story, go ahead and PM me. It's a whole village after all!**

**And I will say now, the pairing is NarutoxHaku! Stop asking! Although… I need a yuri pairing for Hibiki (by order of Sleep Arypsure, Hibiki's creator) and a pairing for Zabuza. So, any ideas, wonderous readers?**

**Lastly, worry not about the Kiri clan's bloodlines! You will definitely see some fights with those, and they will be epic!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	4. Chapter III

**Obsidian Fox**

**Chapter III: Training in Numagakure**

**Hello all for the next chapter of Obsidian Fox! I planned on releasing the next chapter of The Ice Duo today… but damn writer's block got in my way. So instead, I'm giving you this! Anyways… review time!**

**Dregus: Yes to both.**

**A W: Thanks for the ideas on Summoning Contracts! I had already thought of Mosquitos, but other bloodsuckers or cranes? I never even imagined that. You're a life-saver.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? As if!**

Forty miles west of Rai no Kuni lays an island. This island was once home to one of the great Hidden Villages. During the First Shinobi World War, there were actually Seven Great Villages, instead of the Five known today. Konohagakue no Sato of Hi no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato of Kaze no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato of Rai no Kuni, Iwagakure no Sato of Tsuchi no Kuni, and Kirigakure no Sato of Mizu no Kuni were once joined by the two villages started by the two branches of the Uzumaki Clan. The first and more powerful of them was Uzushiogakure no Sato of Uzu no Kuni, a village specializing in fuinjutsu and allied to Konohagakure no Sato, taken out by a three-way alliance between Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo.

The second of these Uzumaki villages was Numagakure no Sato of Numa no Tou (Island of Swamps). This village was entirely militaristic and without a nation or Daimyo, surviving solely on what was in the swamps and what their allies traded them. This branch of the Uzumaki clan was proficient in fuinjutsu, but focused more on ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Summoning. They were allied to Yukigakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Tetsu no Kuni, and Kumogakure. Lost to even the history books is this ancient village that perished before the Third Shinobi World War. The reason it perished is a mystery as well. Only one thing _is _known about its end, that Konohagakure played a major role in its destruction.

Now, over a century afterwards, a group of shinobi have rebuilt it and retaken the name of Numagakure no Sato on the very spot the ruins of said village lay.

Merely three months after the Kiri Rebellion's leaving of Kiri towards Numa, the place is in pristine condition with a few allies as well. The island it lays on, about one thousand square miles of land, most of which is swamp, has the Hidden Village in the center of the largest of the swamplands. Around said village, many alligators can be seen roaming the swamp waters, as if on guard. And they are, for they belong to the Numakage, the Nidaime Numakage, Momochi Zabuza, former Oni no Kiri, now Oni no Numa.

Just beyond the murky waters inhabited by alligators, parasites, leeches, turtles, frogs, toads, and all other manner of creatures lays a large settlement of humans. The village itself is afloat on top of the swamp waters by a set of very strong wooden pillars reinforced with steel, the entire ground of said village was made of wood and atop those pillars. The wooden ground also seemed to have writing all over it, seals in fact, made by the two resident fuinjutsu-specialists, Uzumaki Naruto, the fuinjutsu master, and Terumi Mei, his student of fuinjutsu. Each of the seals etched into the floor did everything from reinforcement to stasis to fire-proofing the floor and even alarm seals that told if an intruder stepped onto the floor.

The wooden floor of Numagakure was home to the civilian homes of the village. The inhabitants of this island, which had skin as dark as Kumo, their neighbors, drak brown, black, or white hair, either brown or grey eyes, and lived a militaristic life similar to the old shinobi of the island, had all joined the village under three occupations. Those with enough chakra became shinobi. Those who didn't have quite enough chakra to be a shinobi, but still wished to be military became samurai who could use chakra to augment their speed, strength, or weapons. And those who had no desire to fight became the civilians of the island or monks of Numa in the temple to the far north of the island.

Above the wooden floor of this swamp village were bridges that led up twenty feet to the next level of the village, the shops. In the trees lay all the shops of Numa, civilian, samurai and shinobi alike all connected by bridges of wood across the trees. Clothing shops, weapon shops, food stands, markets, military shops for ninja tools and scrolls, smithing shops, jewelry stores, and much, much more was at this level of the swamplands, supported by the immense trees here.

Across another set of sloping bridges and there was the third level of the village. The military district. This place was home to all the samurai and shinobi alike, no matter what rank. The level also held the library, a large building made entirely of steel and oak, that housed all the public knowledge for shinobi, samurai, and civilian alike. Another important building in this section of Numa is the Academy. Unlike most other villages, the Academy didn't waste valuable time on the useless facts of history on their students. By a joint decision of the Council, the Academy lasted a total of six years, like other villages, but it was far unlike others in terms of curriculum. By the end of the second year, each student, whether shinobi or samurai, is expected to know the tree walking exercise. By the end of the third year, they are expected to know what in Konoha is collectively called the 'Academy Three' jutsu, Kawarimi, Henge, and one of the forms of the Bunshin. The fourth and fifth years are spent on teaching each student kenjutsu of their weapon of choice, more chakra control, strategy and patience using Shogi, analytical skills, weak points on the human body, and the commonly known weaknesses of the more publicly known kekkai genkai of foreign nations, all skills that both shinobi and samurai should know instinctively. The final year is when classes are split, and by this point the students should know their own occupation of choice. Samurai expand upon kenjutsu, learn the basics of channeling chakra through chakra steel, and the samurai code, as well as more in-depth tactics of an army. The shinobi learn their elemental affinities, basics of elemental manipulation, basics of Genjutsu, basics of fuinjutsu, one or more basic elemental ninjutsu for each of their affinities, and if their reserves or control are high enough to sustain one for at least an hour, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The curriculum was strict, but the natives had a pretty good amount of those who were born with sufficient amounts of chakra.

Above this level was the higher shinobi district. Home to both the Kage Mansion (as a Tower can't be built in a tree) and the Clan Compounds. The current Numakage, Zabuza, resided within the Mansion itself until he would step down, at which point he would stay in his own Clan Compound of the Momochi. The clans residing in Numa itself were the nine from the Kiri rebellion as well as the Momochi (Haku was formerly adopted by Zabuza upon being instated as Kage), Uzumaki, and Koutetsu clans. Those dozen clans made up the Shinobi Council, as well as the Numakage. The Civilian Council was made up of the leaders of the six offices of Numa, Domestic Trade, Foreign Trade, Transportation, Foreign Affairs, Domestic Affairs, Science, and the six heads of the Guilds, Merchant, Fisherman, Hunters, Artisans, Construction, and Smithing. The Elder Council was made up of the former generals of the Kiri Rebellion, Ao, Kaguya Shiroshi and Nara Namakura. The Numakage ultimately held the final decision, but the three Councils advised him.

Inside the Uzumaki clan Compound on the highest level of Numagakure, three certain genin are awaiting their teacher's arrival.

The first is a slender and fair-skinned girl with raven black hair tied in a white hair bun with two locks of hair loosely bound by silver cuffs and went past her shoulders. She had big, deep brown eyes that were so easy to get lost in and the Numagakure hitai-ite, three vertical lines with a wave going through them reperesenting the reeds in a swamp, around her forehead. She wore a longsleeved turtleneck sweater and hakama pants of a dark forest green, a teal haori with white trimming, a brown sash tied twice around her waist with fringed ends and shinobi sandals. This was current head of the Momochi clan (as one person can't be clan head and Kage at once), Momochi Haku.

The second was an albino girl with pink eyes and blonde hair to the middle of her back that hung loosely. She wore a segmented steel vest where each segment overlapped the section over it, ANBU pants, two belts that crossed in an X-formation from either hip to just above either knee, steel-toed boots, her Sound Gauntlets, two extra-large shuriken on her back, and the Numa headband around her neck. This was the head of the Koutetsu clan, Hibiki.

The final genin had sun-golden spiked hair kept back by his Numa hitai-ite with two golden bangs framing his face, lightly tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore a deep black short-sleeved shirt, black ANBU pants, shinobi sandals, and an ankle-length black trenchcoat with crimson trimming. On his body and clothes were multiple seals. Gravity, storage, and medical seals were tattooed on his skin while his clothes had repair, storage, and gravity seals.

"Why is sensei always so late?" An impatient Hibiki asked her teammates. Haku looked at the Kinton-user and shrugged.

"Kind of reminds you of Kakashi-sensei, eh, Hibi-chan?" Naruto replied amusedly. Hibiki rolled her eyes.

"No, at least sensei doesn't show up three hours late because she's reading porn." Naruto nodded sagely.

"That's true, Hibi-chan."

"I still don't believe that your former sensei was ever that late." Haku argued. Naruto merely grinned at the raven-haired girl.

"You're right, Haku-chan… he was _always _that late. Without a single exception. Even on our graduation day and the day of that bell test I told you about." Haku shook her head disbelievingly while Hibiki was nodding.

"How was he qualified to be a jounin sensei again?" Haku asked.

"Oh, that's rather simple, Haku-chan. Simply put, he was the only Sharingan-wielder in Konoha that could teach the Uchiha how to use it. I wonder if he's even activated his kekkai genkai yet?"

"I doubt it, Naruto-niisan." Hibi pointed out. "Doesn't the person have to be put in extreme danger or go through extreme emotion or something like that? That boy has no emotions and what are the odds of the Council letting their precious Uchiha out of the village again?"

"All he has to do is ask, Hibi-chan, and he shall receive. They just want him to remain loyal, you know. And that's how he got so spoiled."

"This Sasuke sounds like a real prick." Haku mumbled, though Naruto heard.

"You're absolutely right, Haku-chan." Naruto agreed. "He had such a long stick up his ass so deep, it's no wonder he's gay."

"He did have every girl our age besides Hinata and me throwing themselves at him… even a few of the older women too." Hibiki agreed with Naruto.

Naruto looked over his shoulder once he felt a familiar chakra signature. "Sensei's here." Naruto informed his team.

Everyone turned to see the walking form of their cheery sensei. She was tall with dark red hair falling back in a high ponytail past her waist over her back, covered her left eye, and two locks crossing over her neck to form an X and her one visible eye was a bright green. She wore a blue off-the-shoulder dress that stopped halfway between her knee and ankle split on the left side to reveal her fishnet covered leg, and a bit of fishnet could be seen from where the fishnet stopped on her arms up to her shoulders. She also wore sandals and plating on the front of her lean legs from ankle to knee. All in all, Terumi Mei was a fair-skinned beauty to be envied and lusted after, especially with her busty and curvy figure.

"Good morning!" Mei greeted her students cheerfully with a smile.

"You're late… again." Naruto pointed out to his distant cousin.

She replied with a pout. "I'm not that late! Plus I have a good reason this time!" She said while comically flailing her arms. _'Would she really have been made Mizukage if they won the Rebellion?' _her team thought as one.

Then Haku noticed the papers in her right hand. "Mei-sensei, what's that?" She asked and she stopped, looking at them before giving off a bright smile.

"Your entries in the upcoming Chuunin Exams in two weeks!" She replied proudly. "I finally got Zabuza to approve you guys going!"

"Isn't it in Konoha though?" Hibiki asked.

"Why do you think it was so hard to convince him! After I pointed out that if anything happened to you three that all our allies would join us to get you back he let you. Konoha may be strong, but their only ally is Suna, while we have Taki, Yuki, Kumo, Tetsu, and Kusa! Konoha has no jinchuuriki, while our alliance has four, plus Yuki's technology, so he agreed!" Mei looked absolutely proud of herself.

Haku giggled while Naruto simply shook his head and Hibiki smiled a little at their sensei's antics. "So… when do we leave for Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"It'll take a few days to get there at ninja speeds, so we'll leave in a week. Until then… we train like crazy!" Mei said excitedly and the Numa team got to training in their respective arts that had been refined in the last three months.

Naruto had become a master of fuinjutsu while, with Mei's help, he had gotten down his Youton and Futton subelements. He also had gotten better in the Mokuton scrolls he had by using his skills for all the woodwork of Numa between hundreds of Kage Bunshin. His kekkai tota, the Kokuyouton, had also improved dramatically. That was probably to due the fact that he had used one of its simpler techniques, the _Kokuyouton: Ya no Kokuyou no Jutsu (Obsidian Release: Edge of Obsidian Technique) _to give all of his kunai shuriken, and the five Swords of Mist that Numa was in possession of (as Samehada and Kiba were missing) an obsidian edge, drasrically increasing their sharpness. Once Numa had been founded and they located the six lost Summoning Contracts of the Swamp that were rumoured to be here, Naruto signed the Leech Contract and became their newest Summoner, figuring that those parasites would wear down an opponent while he attacked with fuinjutsu and ninjutsu.

Haku's talents remained in Hyouton and Suiton jutsu, as well as her speed and accuracy with senbon. She had also had Naruto teach her how to make Storage and Gravity Seals. The former to keep senbon in her clothing and the latter to increase her already high speeds for her Ice Mirrors technique. Her chosen Summons of the six Scrolls, the Crane, had also taught her their particular style of taijutsu as well as their techniques in Suiton, Fuuton, and Hyouton. She knew there was a reason that Contract called to her. With her team's help she had even perfected her deadly ice mirrors to become a sphere of mirrors that floated above the ground and had no gaps in it, completing the already deadly jutsu.

Hibiki had also improved her techniques. She still had no skill in taijutsu, and thus stuck specifically to ninjutsu and her Oto Kekkai (Sound Barrier) techniques with her Sound Gauntlets. She had also explored the options of two-element releases after Mei taught her Youton jutsu and had created a few Bakuton (Explosion Release) and Jiton (Magnet Release) techniques by mixing Katon and Raiton and Doton and Raiton respectively. She was no Deidara or Sandaime Kazekage, but she was pretty good, if she said so herself. And she did. The Kinton-user had signed the Mosquito contract, who it turned out had Kinton-users themselves among the battle mosquitos who would coat their exoskeleton in steel and cut up a target with their needle-like (more like katana-like for the bigger ones) nose.

And finally was Mei. After Naruto's critique of her fuinjutsu, begged him to help her. Naruto did so gladly, happy to teach her the Uzumaki arts. By now she was at about Jiraiya's level, where before she was at the Sandaime Hokage's level. With Naruto's help the two had also created a few new Youton/Futton jutsu, expanding Mei and Naruto's arsenal. She forced herself to learn some of the primary elemental jutsu and also became a beginner in Mokuton and Kokuyouton under Naruto's tutelage. The redhead had chosen the Constrictor Contract from the six, as they could hold down her targets while she prepared her jutsu and some were even resistant to her two most used jutsu, the Skilled Fog Technique and Melting Appartition Technique. She also learned a few of their summons ninjutsu, including a variation on the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands for the constrictors.

And so, for the next week, Mei helped her talented students in their respective arts, all four using Naruto's Kage Bunshin technique to the best of their ability to gain improvements on what they could before the Chuunin Exams.

At the end of the week, Mei's team, along with two other teams from Numa made their way from Numa to Konoha, a five-day journey.

The first was led by Ao. The first genin of his team was one of the natives of Numa no Tou with a light shade of their dark skin, snow white hair to her neck, dark brown eyes, and her hitai-ite on his left arm. She was dressed in a dark-red, almost black, shirt covered by fishnet, a skirt of the same color that stopped halfway to her knees with fishnet covering her legs. On either ankle was a black-handled dagger and her body was covered in tribal tattoos. This was Shimitsukai.

The second was a boy with pale skin, dark brown hair, and yellow eyes dressed in a grey vest over his shirt of the same color and wore ANBU pants of the exact same shade. Strapped to his left hip were two katana as well as a zanbato to his back. Ruzai Tsukaite was originally from Yukigakure but left to study kenjutsu in the village where five of the Mist Swords were, hoping one day to get one.

The final member of Ao's team had the six arms of the Gumo clan's kekkai genkai. He had a mop of spiky brown hair and black eyes. Akasu was wearing a white shirt under a red vest, each specially made for his clan's specific needs, as well as crimson ANBU pants and a wide-brimmed black hat on his head with a silver edge. (Think Kung Lao from Mortal Kombat) His hitai-ite's plate was sewn onto his hat.

The other team was led by Kaguya Shiroshi. First among her team was a member of the Hikari clan. Akarumi had the sun-golden hair and silver eyes of her clan along with lightly tanned skin. She wore a deep, dark blue shirt with long sleeves and ANBU pants of the same color and her hair in a bun held together with two senbon. She also had a giant, circular steel disc on her back that doubled as a mirror for her Koton jutsu.

The second of Shiroshi's genin was a boy with raven hair and deep black eyes. He was wearing an ankle-length robe that seemed more at home in a council meeting or at a Daimyo's palace than the shinobi world, though it was all a trick. This boy was the Kufu clan heir, Kuromadou and a genius among them. At the young age of twelve, he had already mastered the family's doujutsu, the Kijogan, at its third of five levels, which was depicted as a nine-pointed star within the iris. Kuromadou's father, Eimin, had indeed mastered his fifth level, and could continue to use the first level Kijogan at its first level indefinitely, but was quickly being overshadowed by his son.

The final member of the team was Dokusei Yamori. She had radiant, glowing green eyes with slitted pupils and bright orange, spiked hair (like Karui's). She wore a dull, forest green haori, hakama pants and a snakeskin sash around her waist. True to the Dokusei kekkai genkai, she also had a tail behind her, more specifically, a long, whip-like lizard tail covered in green scales. All the Dokusei had two parts to their kekkai genkai, the first is access to the Houton (Radiation Release) because of their affinity for fire and yang natures, that allow them to mutate animals, melt any object, and even speed up the evolutionary cycle. The second is their physical kekkai genkai, identified by their tails. Each Dokusei gains the characteristics of whatever animal the tail belongs two. Yamori's is of a gecko, and so she has increased speed and the ability to regenerate lost limbs over time as well as to grow claws from her hands.

This was a strange group indeed to be seen at the Konoha gates by the 'Eternal Chuunin'. The two gate guards were beyond freaked out at the group of twelve from Numa. Their paperwork checked out though, so they had no choice but to let them through and into the village to participate in the Chuunin Exams.

Though they did make a mental note to tell the Hokage of Hibiki and Naruto's presence in the group.

_Original Jutsu_

_Kokuyouton: Ya no Kokuyou no Jutsu (Obsidian Release: Edge of Obsidian Technique) The user creates an edge of obsidian on a metallic object such as a blade, wire, shuriken, or kunai, drastically sharpening the object._

**Okay, chapter end!**

**I know, all filler, but next chapter is the Chuunin Exams! So don't be too mad.**

**The three-month time skip and why the nations allied to Numa are allied will be explained soon, probably by flashback.**

**Mei is kind of OOC, but she was always cheerful, and I figured without the responsibility of a Kage she would be carefree and a bit immature, she is an Uzumaki, after all.**

**Thank you for everyone who suggested a Summoning Contract! The six I chose were Alligators (Zabuza), Constrictors (Mei), Mosquitos (Hibiki), Cranes (Haku), Spiders (Gumo Clan), and Leeches (Naruto).**

**Again, the bloodlines of the former Kiri nin will be used in coming battles so you can see them.**

**Lastly, the idea of samurai and shinobi sharing a single Academy came from Wrath of the Emperor by Snafu the Great, and as such, he deserves credit for giving me that idea.**

**Remember to R&R and PM me with questions regarding this story!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	5. Chapter IV

Obsidian Fox

Heya, my loyal readers! Here's the next installment of Obsidian Fox. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter III: Chuunin Exams: Part 1: First and Second Exam

The group of genin of Mei's team walked along the road to the Academy, Haku following behind her two former-Konoha shinobi friends. Even though Konoha was the supposed 'strongest' village, Haku was unimpressed. The shinobi seemed unwary, the civilians were delusional, and the stares of surprise, and then glares of hatred sent towards Naruto were seriously pissing her off.

Every person that even looked at Naruto funny got a cold glare from Haku, as well as a bit of frost over their skin, causing them to become extremely cold on the hot day. She would not allop anyone to hate Naruto for anything that wasn't his fault. And the Kyuubi's sealing was most definitely not his fault.

Naruto glanced at his ice-using female teammate, "Haku, you know you don't have to, right? I lived with it for twelve years, what happens on this walk to the Academy is nothing. Haku looked at Naruto and sighed.

"I know I don't have to, Naru-kun, but I _want _to. They shouldn't use you as a scapegoat. And if any one of them even thinks of trying anything…"

Naruto placed his hand on her arm. "Haku. They won't. Please just… calm down, okay?" Haku calmed slightly as the Academy was in their line of sight. "Look, we're here. Let's just focus on getting through this. The best thing I can think of doing right now is for us to outshine all of the Konoha nin and show just what the 'greatest shinobi village' lose, okay?" The last Yuki nodded and took a deep breath before smiling at the blonde.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. I'll try."

With that, they entered the Academy and walked up the first flight of stairs to see a large crowd of genin crowded around a door with the number '301' next to it and two other genin denying everyone else the opportunity to go through. The Numa team scoffed at their weak attempts to cause Chuunin hopefuls to stray. "Genjutsu." Hibiki whispered, finally speaking. The other two nodded and Naruto motioned to the stairs, all three heading that way. As they neared the top, Naruto and Hibiki heard a voice that made them mentally groan, the voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Drop the Genjutsu and let us through!"

The Numa team went up the stairs and Hibiki turned to Naruto. "The Council got him a new team. Why am I not surprised? Of course the 'genius Uchiha' would get favoritism once more." Naruto nodded in consent to her statement while Haku wasn't sure what to say. She'd only seen Sasuke the day that Naruto and Hibiki joined her and Zabuza, and had no opinion of the boy.

They found the real room 301 and when they stood in front of it, in a swirl of lava and steam, appeared Mei. "Heyo, kiddies!" She greeted cheerfully to her students.

"Hey, Obaachan-sensei!" Naruto greeted back.

"Glad you guys actually made it, you know I made some money off you guys right? This red-eyed woman, guy with a cigarette and silver-haired guy betted against my team making it to the door when I was in the room where the Jounin senseis are watching the Exams take place. Then there was this weird guy in green-spandex who kept talking about 'youth'. Weird… anyways, congratulations on making it past the genjutsu and on making me some money to buy us lunch later on!" Naruto and Hibiki scowled. Not at Mei, though.

"Damn Kakashi, still not having faith in me." Naruto grumbled.

"Well, go ahead in, you three. And pass the First Exam, I got fifty thousand ryo riding on you!" The genin sweatdropped and walked through the door. The three had planned to take different places in the room to observe the other genin. Naruto was in the back, next to a redhead from Suna with a gourd on his back, Haku found a place next to an Oto shinobi wrapped in bandages with a strange metal gauntlet on one arm, and Hibiki was next to a kunoichi from Kusa with bright red hair, glasses, short black shorts, and a purple jacket opened from the waist up past her stomach.

Through his Negative Emotion Sense, Naruto could sense the deep insanity within the redhead next to him, a large amount of hatred and anger, an underlying fear of dying, a large amount of loneliness, and a great deal of murderous intent that was barely kept contained. There was also the youkai coming off of him in waves. _'He's likely a jinchuuriki.' _Naruto thought. _'Let's see… Taki's got the Seven-Tails, that Fuu girl that I met when I went with Zabuza to sign the alliance, then Kumo has two and eight, I'm the nine… that leaves only a few. Zabuza said that the Mizukage is the Sanbi jinchuuriki. That leaves the Ichibi, Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi. What else do I know of each one? Rokubi's jinchuuriki was Utakata, according to Zabuza, who was a Kiri shinobi. So, one, four or five… Ichibi's a tanuki, Yonbi's an ape, and Gobi's a whale-horse. The Yonbi also gifts their container with Youton, and I can't sense any Fire-natured chakra from him at all. More like… Wind and Earth, but completely mixed together. His chakra feels… like sand. Those black markings under his eyes look like a raccoon, he's the Ichibi jinchuuriki.' _Naruto deduced quickly from feeling the genin's chakra out and getting one or two glances at him.

_'What about teammates? That blonde girl has Fuuton chakra. Since she's a Suna kunoichi has that huge club on her back, a fan-user. And the other one has extreme chakra control. That thing on his back wrapped in bandages… he's a puppet-user, most likely.' _ The team would be easy enough to fight. Fan-users and puppeteers were almost useless at close-range and the sand the jinchuuriki most likely was only versed in it, if his chakra was any indication. A quick use of Mei's Skilled Fog Technique and they'd be done for. That was most people though… now that he thought about it.

Naruto closed his eyes and searched for any powerful chakra signatures and was surprised to find a few. There was his team and the Ichibi jinchuuriki beside him, but also a few others. A silver-haired Konoha genin wearing glasses that was walking towards the Konoha rookies, a redhead Kusa kunoichi wearing glasses next to Hibiki, and another Kusa kunoichi with a purple rope tied to her waist.

The silver-haired genin felt about jounin level with extreme chakra control. Probably a medic. The redhead though, she had reserves bordering on Kage level that felt… healthy was the only way to describe it. _'An Uzumaki! Red hair, extremely high reserves, and probably the Healing Chakra bloodline.' _The other one's chakra was beyond Kage level and felt sick, twisted and dark. It was almost slimy, like a snake. It felt like that one woman Naruto had felt with two signatures once… Anko, tht was her name. Yeah, she had the same signature coming from a seal on her neck, he remembered. Who was that girl to have the same dark signature?

Naruto shook out of his reverie and payed attention to the Konoha rookies.

Meanwhile, Haku was studying the Oto shinobi discreetly. She got nothing though… they were completely silent. She wasn't a sensory type like Naruto either, so how was she supposed to figure any of this out? She decided to look around at the rest of the room, and scowled as she spotted a few teams from Kiri, two to be specific. '_This could get fun, actually...' _She thought, already imagining what she could get away with if any part of the Exams involved fighting.

Besides those Kiri teams, there wasn't much else. A few teams from Kusa, a few from Konoha, Suna, Iwa, and Kumo. So all of the Five Nations were represented here. Also some two from Ame, and even one from Yuki. Oh, and is that the jinchuuriki from Taki? Yeah, her team was here too along with an extra team from the Waterfall Village. Along with the other two Numa teams as well. So there was a lot of diversity.

And with Hibiki, she was too busy with the redheaded girl to notice anything else. She was definitely an Uzumaki, through and through. No one else possibly could have such bright red hair. I mean, Suna came close… but their hair was more… dull. Plus, if Hibiki's limited chakra sensory skills, as in she could only sense anything bordering Kage level, were an indication, this genin had _massive _reserves.

Suddenly, the three Numa genin were tossed from their thoughts as the proctor showed up with several Chuunins. "Listen up, you maggots! All of you sit down! And you, from Oto, get in another fight and all of you are disqualified!"

After everyone was seated, Ibiki began an explanation about the test. "Okay, I am the proctor, Morino Ibiki. The First Chuunin Exam is a written test of ten questions over an hour time limit. The first nine questions are on the tests being passed out now, and you'll get the last one in the final fifteen minutes of the test. Every wrong answer will lose you one point, any time we catch you cheating, you lose two points. If we catch you five times, you and your team are out! Any questions? No? Begin!"

The teams of shinobi began automatically.

_'Okay… all of these questions… they are at least Jounin or ANBU level. No genin could know them… except maybe that useless fangirl Sakura from the Academy. Regardless, Ibiki stated that we could cheat five times. In a normal test, you would be expelled from the test after one. That's how we get the answers!' _ Naruto thought with a small grin. How to cheat though?

The blonde noted a few things. Haku was using ice mirrors. Hibiki was doing similar with reflective steel sheets in the corners and a Konoha kunoichi with buns of hair was using regular mirrors. _'I don't have that option… none of my jutsu could do that.' _ Then he saw an Oto nin listening to someone's pencil markings and the Uchiha ex-teammate of his using Sharingan eyes to copy pencil movements. _'Again… not an option.' _ The Ichibi jinchuuriki had an eye of sand looking at people's work and that Aburame from his old class in the Academy, Shino, was using insects. _'All of these clans have abilities that could help. That Yamanaka is using the Mind-Body Switch technique, that Nara boy is sleeping though…' _ Naruto knew the Nara were lazy, especially Shikamaru… but they were also geniuses, why would he sleep through the test… unless…

Naruto grinned and put his pencil down and flipped his test over after flipping his test. _'One point lost for every wrong question… two for every time you cheat. But no points lost for unanswered questions. Now… to wait.'_

And wait he did, after forty-five minutes finally passed, Ibiki spoke up. "Alright, listen up you maggots! Pencils down for the final question! First let me explain it."

"The tenth question is actually optional. You can choose not to take it, but that means you are disqualified, along with your entire team."

"Why would we willingly get disqualified!" a random genin asked.

"Because… if you take the question and get it wrong… you can never take the Chunin Exams again." A bunch of genin paled at that, and six teams left.

"There are people here that have taken the test multiple times!" Another said, and the remaining genin relaxed.

"But they've never had the misfortune to have me as proctor, have they?" Another three left.

In the next five minutes, fifteen more teams left, and with only a few minutes left, Ibiki wanted to get rid of a few more teams. That's when he spotted the Uzumaki brat in the third row. Now… as an ANBU, he knew that the kid wasn't the Kyuubi, and he personally had nothing against the kid. The confident smirk on his face gave him a challenge though. And challenges were why he became the head of Konoha's T&I department of ANBU.

"What about you, blondie?" Ibiki asked the Uzumaki brat. Naruto looked at him with a smirk.

"Me? I call your bluff. Sure… you might, and I mean _might_, be able to garner support to keep me from participating in the Chuunin Exams… if it was always held in Konoha. But they're not. The next is in Suna, and I could just go there with my team to participate, you know. And on top of that… these Exams aren't the only way to become Chuunin. There's always field promotions. I'm not a Konoha shinobi either, so the Hokage, who is in charge of promotions of this village, has no power over me. And by proxy, you, as his subordinate, have no control of me. I refuse to give in to your obvious psychological torture." After Naruto's cool, logical analysis of the situation, all of the genin calmed down. Ibiki sighed. _'What a backfiring plan.'_

"No one else want to leave?" Ibiki waited a few seconds and grinned. "Then you all…" the tension in the room was palpable, save for Naruto, who knew what was coming, Shikamaru, who was still asleep, and Sasuke and Gaara, who just didn't care. "PASS!"

"What about the tenth question?" A certain blonde-haired Suna nin asked.

"Whether to take the question was the tenth question." Suddenly, the window behind Ibiki shattered and a purple-haired blur landed next to him. Behind the woman who just made her entrance was a large banner that read 'The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko, Proctor of the Second Exams' Ibiki sighed. "You're early, Anko." He complained.

"Eh… Ibiki, you're slacking! There's still 30 teams here!"

"What can I say? This batch is special."

Anko suddenly grinned sadistically. "Doesn't really matter. I'll cut their number by at least half! Alright, gakis, listen up! Follow me to the location of the Second Exam!" Anko jumped back out the window, with ninety genin following behind.

_Training Ground 44_

Training Ground 44, a.k.a. the Forest of Death, was a large forest. Surrounding the immense woodland within was a steel gate with 44 entrances to get within the dangerous area. Inside of the forest were dangerous predators, giant insects, poisonous reptiles and carnivorous plants, all awaiting this time to get to the easy prey of 'cute little genin' as Anko had put it. In front of the twenty-seventh gate was none other than Team Mei, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Koutetsu Hibiki and Yuki Haku, awaiting Anko's cue to start.

"So… who gets it?" Haku asked. She was referring to the Heaven Scroll they had with them.

"Hibiki's style is entirely defensive." Naruto pointed out.

"But you're the most offensive of us." Haku countered.

"Haku, you should get it. Out of all of us, you're the fastest. Plus… you can just put it on your kimono's storage seal, one of them that don't have any senbon."

"Hibi-chan's got a point, Haku-chan." Naruto said. "You take it." Haku sighed and placed the scroll in one of the storage seals on her kimono.

"Alright…"

Then they heard Anko's shout of "Begin!" before jumping through the gate.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Stop." Naruto told his teammates. He had taken point as they ran through the forest. Not two seconds later, a team of Suna and Kiri shinobi showed up.

"Look what we have here… Numa shinobi. From that village full of _bloodline users_." One of the Kiri nin said with much disdain.

Naruto took the time to study the new opponents.

The first Kiri nin, the one who just talked, was a brunette girl with twin ponytails to her waist. She wore a dark blue variation of the ANBU uniform with a pair of tantos at her right hip.

The second Kiri shinobi was a tall boy with purple streaks in his black hair and green eyes. He wore fishnet over his black shirt, black ANBU pants and a katana on his back.

The last Kiri genin was another kunoichi with shoulder-length green hair, and grey eyes. She wore a blue battle kimono with grey trimming and had steel claws on her hands.

All three had their hitai-ites on their forehead.

The Suna shinobi were all wrapped up in grey desert cloaks with hoods up and Kakashi-esque masks covering everything but their eyes. Two had brown eyes, and the last had green. The green-eyed one also had a large scroll on his back.

"Naru-kun?" Haku asked, and Naruto sighed.

"Take them out and loot everything." Naruto ordered and his two kunoichi teammates nodded.

"So, you think you can take us out?" the green-eyed Suna nin asked, who sounded female.

Instead of answering, Naruto flew held a single handseal. _"Youton: Youki no Jutsu!" (Lava Release: Melting Appartition Technique) _Naruto spewed a cloud of liquid lava from his mouth above the Kiri nin, kawarimied out of the way. The Suna nin then performed identical handseals. _"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" (Wind Release: Wind Blades) _A blade of wind was launched from each of them straight for Naruto.

Hibiki appeared in front of him, and smashed her palms into the ground. _"Youton: Joushou Youheki!" (Lava Release: Climbing Lava Wall) _The earth in front of her liquefied before rising up as a wall of lava that blacked the trio of wind blades. Behind them, one of the Kiri nin had launched off a _"Suiton: Suiryuudan" (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile) _which Haku blocked with her _"Hyouton: Hyouketsu Kiri" (Ice Release: Freezing Mist) _

Haku and Hibiki jumped back to Naruto, and they stood with backs to each other to be able to defend from every side. "Why are Kiri and Suna teaming up? It doesn't make any sense!" Haku complained.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted.

The green-eyed Suna nin opened his scroll and unsealed a puppet. It was a seven-foot scorpion of wood with a steel tail four feet in length. "Puppet user…" Naruto cursed and flew through handseals. _"Mokuton: Mokujinheki!" (Wood Release: Wood Encampment Wall) _Naruto slammed his palms in the ground to create an oak wall that blocked the oncoming barrage of senbon from the scorpion's mouth.

"What the hell!" one of the Kiri nin complained. "He's got Wood and Lava! I thought you said this would be easy, Suijin!" The tanto-wielding Kiri nin complained to her male teammate.

"Shut it, Umi! I didn't know he was that strong!" the now named Suijin retorted.

One of the Suna nin then threw a wave of shuriken that were enhanced by his/her teammate's _"Fuuton: Reppusho!" (Wind Release: Gale Palm) _that sped them up. It was to no avail though, as Hibiki channeled chakra into her gauntlets and a low hum could be heard before she released it all. _"Oto Kekkai!" (Sound Barrier) _The shuriken rebounded off an invisible barrier two feet from hitting the trio of Numa nin.

Haku flew through her own handseals _"Hyouton: Baku no Hyou Senbon!" (Ice Release: Ice Needle Explosion) _Haku jumped up and began spinning and the water began to freeze into a ball of ice needles around her before shooting out from her. One of the brown-eyed Suna nin was now a porcupine and the the Kiri kunoichi with the claws lost her eyes and had her entire front covered. Both fell to death seconds later.

Haku landed gracefully back in position between Naruto and Hibiki. Suddenly a wall of wood rose in front of her to block a barrage of senbon froom the puppet-wielder. She glanced at Naruto and smiled in thanks before jumping above it and throwing her own barrage of senbon at the Suna puppet user, hitting seven pressure points in his chest, paralyzing him.

The last three ninja, the final Suna nin, Suijin, and Umi, jumped next to each other, and Hibiki, Naruto, and Haku faced them from the five feet that separated them.

_"Suiton: Teppoudama!" (Water Release: Gunshot) "Futton: Reppuusho!" (Water Release: Gale Palm) "Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!" (Water Release: Rising Water Slicer) _The trio of Suna/Kiri nin announced as one.

_"Mokuton: Mori Kousoku no Jutsu!" (Wood Release: Forest Binding Technique) _Naruto's palms slammed into the ground and large roots rose from the ground, wrapping the three genin and forcing them to the ground, backs to the ground. The jutsus were defended against with Hibiki's _"Kinton: Koutetsu Jinheki!" (Metal Release: Steel Encampment Wall) _that didn't even show a single scratch from the techniques.

Naruto had the roots squeeze the opposing genin into unconsciousness before releasing them. Then Naruto formed six Kage Bunshin to go and search the bodies of the six shinobi. It took ten minutes for all of their weapons and items to be gathered and brought to the Numa nin.

"So let's see what we have here… looks like a katana, two tantos, a set of steel claws, 150 shuriken, 50 kunai, 1000 senbon, an Earth scroll, four soldier pills, two storage scrolls, and two jutsu scrolls, one for the _Suiton: Suijinheki _and the other for the _Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique) _from the Kiri nin. From the Suna shinobi we got 120 shuriken, 40 kunai, 500 senbon, a storage scroll of assorted poisons, a Heaven Scroll, a scorpion puppet and a spider puppet, and scrolls for the _Fuuton: Reppuusho, Fuuton: Daitoppa, _and _Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba_ from the Suna nin." Naruto analyzed. "Haku, you take the senbon, and I'll seal everything else. I think we have an ex-Suna nin in Numa if I'm not mistaken that knows the art of puppetry."

"Yeah… his name's Tsuisutaa, I think." Hibiki replied.

"Let's head to the Tower now, and be done with this round." Naruto advised, and his teammates nodded agreement as they made their way off to the center of Forest.

_Original Jutsu_

_Youton: Joushou Youheki (Lava Release: Climbing Lava Wall) The user superheats the ground in front of them, changing it to lava that rises up as a defensive wall._

_Hyouton: Hyouketsu Kiri (Ice Release: Freezing Mist) The user expels a cloud of supercold mist that is capable of freezing anything. When the ice shatters, so does whatever is frozen._

_Oto Kekkai (Sound Barrier) Hibiki's Sound Gauntlets release a wall of vibration to block off an attack._

_Hyouton: Baku no Hyou Senbon (Ice Release: Ice Needle Explosion) Haku will spin in mid-air, gathering the surrounding water within the air and freeze it into a cocoon of ice needles before releasing her chakra in a huge burst of energy, causing the needles to explode outward at immense speeds._

_Mokuton: Mori Kousoku no Jutsu (Wood Release: Forest Binding Technique) The user slams their palms into the ground and causes large roots to wrap up a target or targets and force them onto their backs. The roots can be used to either subdue or squeeze a target._

_Kinton: Koutetsu Jinheki (Metal Release: Steel Encampment Wall) A wall of steel rises up from the ground to protect the user._

Chapter End!

So what'd you guys think? I thought it was about time for an update on this story.

Next chapter, will cover the Preliminaries.

R&R! PM me with questions! Flames will be dutifully ignored!

Until next time, Orpheus out!


	6. Chapter V

_**I don't have a Naruko story…Obsidian Fox**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Hello all of my wonderful readers! Here is the next chapter of Obsidian Fox, Part 1 of the Preliminaries!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto has no bloodline… I obviously don't own it.**_

_Chuunin Exams Tower, Arena_

The five days of the Second Chuunin Exam have past already, and the 10 passing teams are gathered within the Tower. A certain Uzumaki Naruto was lost in his own thoughts of the last five days.

The first day here he had met the Suna team… and one of them was a jinchuuriki. He had already guessed that, but there was that blonde girl… she intrigued him very much. She carried around that huge fan, which made her a fan-user of Suna, but she also had this feeling in her chakra when he sensed her… an incompleteness. It was actually very familiar, like how Sasuke's felt before they left, and now his felt complete, and he had his Sharingan. The girl… she was close to activating a kekkai genkai, but what?

It was all too interesting, and once Naruto learned of the three genins' father, it made sense. She was on the verge of activating her family's Jiton… a fan-user with control of magnetism; that could be dangerous. But if she were to join them… then Temari could be a very good ally. She was loyal to her family though…

Then there was Gaara… his seal was obviously weak, but Naruto couldn't very well go and say 'Hey, you have a demon in your gut like me and I know how to fix your little sleep problem.' He was going to have to wait to fix him. A jinchuuriki with an unstable seal was a very bad idea… he could release his bijuu at any moment and completely decimate wherever he was. Although Naruto would lose no sleep if it happened in Konoha, if the boy cared for anything in Suna, and destroyed it… Naruto didn't wish that fate on any jinchuuriki.

Kankuro was just freaky… he wore make-up and a catsuit, and still had the gall to hit on Hibiki and Haku. Naruto inwardly grinned at the memory of both of them attacking… Haku stuck him with a hundred senbon and Hibiki used her Sound Gauntlet to make his ears bleed. Then Haku threatened to freeze, and Hibiki to use lava on, his… male parts. At the same time.

Very graphic images, and even Gaara cringed at that, though slightly.

Day after that, one of the Konoha teams showed up. It was the team with his former stalker, dog breath, and the mute Shino. Hinata proved to be entertaining, as Naruto and Hibiki continued their ever popular betting game of 'Who can make Hinata faint more?' Though Haku seemed to be mad at him even looking at her for some reason…

Kiba was very annoying the whole time… Naruto had to put him in his place after he got a little too 'close' to his teammates. After that, Kiba stopped. The Inuzukas were too much like dogs, just beat them once and you were the 'alpha'.

And Shino… he spoke for the first time in Naruto's range of hearing… even if it was just a 'hello Naruto-san' before he was quiet again. He was like Naruto though, deceiving everyone about his actual skills, so he respected the Aburame clan heir for being an actual ninja.

And just a few hours after them, Team Ao arrived. They, as usual, stayed mostly to themselves. For some reason that team was very secretive. Maybe it was their sensei's influence?

Regardless… the day after, Team 9 and Team Shiroshi arrived at the same time. Apparently… Lee and Akarumi had a race to get here, leaving their teams in the dust. Neji and Kuromadou had an 'arrogant-off' as Lee so put it, with his new rival agreeing and the last two kunoichis were arguing over whether weapons or ninjutsu were the better art. It was all pretty funny.

The fourth day brought in Team 8. Ino was whining about her hair. Shikamaru was saying how troublesome this was. Chouji was munching on some chips. Did he ever run out?

One hour later, the Oto team showed up, and that was all Naruto saw of them.

And then just now Team 7 and the team with that medic nin showed up. _'It's too bad that Fuu and Karin couldn't be here. But… they're probably nicely settled in Numa by now.' _ Naruto grinned, remembering his little act of heroism on the way to the tower.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

It was barely ten minutes after the Suna-Kiri attack on them and Team Mei was feeling happy, and curious. "Hey, Naruto-nii…" Hibiki started. "Why do you think that they teamed up against us? Don't Suna and Kiri hate each other?" Naruto thought while they moved and sighed.

"Maybe. But Suna is the weakest of the Five Villages and doesn't want anyone to usurp their position, and Kiri hates Numa, as we are basically 90% bloodline users. So it's possible they're in an alliance. Yagura probably promised the Kazekage to be able to keep any of us 'bloodline scum' as he could catch." Haku nodded at that statement.

"Naru-kun is absolutely right. That is definitely something Yagura would do." Suddenly Naruto stopped and the girls landed beside him.

"I feel…" Naruto closed his eyes to focus his Negative Emotion Sense. "Lust… and fear… hatred, anger… and lots of Killer Intent." The kunoichis' eyes widened. "Someone is about to be raped." The blonde growled, as that was one sin he hated more than anything. Being on the same team as three girls, and having only one friend who was also a girl will do that. "We're saving them." Naruto ordered, and neither had a problem with that.

Within thirty seconds, they were in the trees above the scene, and it angered Naruto immensely.

The Taki and Kusa boys were looking at their teammate's with _those _eyes. The eyes that held only selfish desires and promises of pain if they didn't comply. Those eyes that could only mean one thing, unless someone stopped them.

Naruto could clearly see the mint-haired jinchuuriki and Kusa-born Uzumaki girl back up against a tree, shoulder-to-shoulder as their stronger, male teammates surrounded the two of them. It angered the blonde immensely. So much that he didn't even realize he was going through handseals until he called the name of the jutsu, but he had no qualms about it whatsoever. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _One of the Taki shinobi was automatically burned to a crisp from the large fireball Naruto created. The five ninja all turned in his direction, and the boys couldn't help but shiver as they saw the looks in the two blondes and the single raven-haired ninja, that cold, righteous anger within.

Hibiki and Haku each went through jutsu. Hibiki threw a kunai just then that landed at the feet of both Kusa nin. _"Bakuton: Bakukunai!" (Explosion Release: Exploding Kunai) _The last fell to Haku's _"Hyouton: Chisenbon!" (Ice Release: Thousand Needles) _that created one thousand needles around him and all stabbed him at once, mutilating his corpse.

The trio then hopped down and the Numa kunoichi approached the other two girls and started to comfort them while Naruto stayed back. It was more of a girl's thing to do… even Naruto knew that. So he went and searched the bodies of the genin. Between the Taki nin he got the scroll for the _Suiton: Mizukiri no Yaiba (Water Release: Water Cutting Sword)_, and the _Suiton: Suishuriken (Water Release: Water Shuriken)_, 200 shuriken, 75 kunai, 45 senbon, four soldier pills, six food pills, and a wakizashi. The Kusa nin supplied him with 100 kunai, 250 shuriken and a new katana. All of these went to his storage tattoos. After he finished, Naruto sealed the bodies of all the shinobi into stasis scrolls that would keep them from rotting until he needed them out again.

Turning back, Naruto saw that Hibiki and Haku had the other two with them and were walking his way. Naruto smiled at the two girls. "You two alright?" The two kunoichi were looking at him a bit warily. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. A, my teammates would kill me, if they could get to me before I killed myself. And B… I don't hurt family."

"Family?" the mint-haired one asked skeptically.

"Yep! Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, at your service!" Both girls gasped at his admission.

"U-Uzumaki?"

"Jinchuuriki?" They said at the same time.

"Yep… but I don't know my sister jinchuuriki and fellow Uzumaki's name." At their surprised looks, he grinned. "I'm a sensor, a damn good one too. I can sense emotions, elements, how much chakra, how much control, and even if you're lying, just from your chakra. Sensing a twelve-year old with Kage reserves," he pointed at the redhead, "and a human with traces of youkai," he pointed at the green-haired one, "is no big deal."

The spectacled redhead smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Karin."

"Fuu." Naruto looked at Fuu, seemingly waiting. "Just Fuu." Then he smiled at them.

"Well, nice to meet you girls. Though I doubt you'll have the same pleasure once your villages find out about your surviving…"

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!_

Following that, Naruto and his team, plus the girls, talked a bit and Naruto learned of their treatment. Apparently, Fuu wasn't even allowed in Taki, and had to sleep in a hollowed out tree outside the village walls, and Karin was actually an Oto nin in disguise that worked for Orochimaru and had to dodge rape attempts by the men in the village all the time. Damn Oto men were all nukenin and had no control!

Calming himself, Naruto took a breath, inwardly smiling. They agreed to go to Numa though. It was a simple thing to place a reverse summoning seal on them and have them teleported to Numa. It was one of his more ingenious ideas, actually. Basing it off of a combination of the Hiraishin and Summoning jutsus, he made a two-part seal. The first was in Numa and very large, within a chamber under the village guarded by twelve of the best ANBU, who were collectively called 'the shadow'. The second part was another complex matter, combining parts of storage, transport, and barrier seals that literally made a single scroll into a walkway from one point in space to another. He literally made a mobile portal.

Anyways, he gave them his personal scroll of passing which basically signified 'Naruto says this person is to see the Numa kage immediately to see if they can join the village.' He would see his 'sister' and 'cousin' after he got back to Numa.

Naruto, just then, felt a mass of chakra sources shunshining to the pedestal above the ground floor. In swirls of leaves, mud, sand, bone shards, black cherry blossoms, water, and lava as well as a single cloud of smoke, all of the senseis appeared. One moment later, and the Hokage, five ANBU, Anko, Ibiki, and a sword-wielding man appeared as well, all in swirls of leaves. Anko grinned sadistically at the group. "Welcome maggots, to the end of the Second Chuunin Exams! Ninety of you started out, and now only thirty of you made it. I said I'd cut the numbers by at least half, didn't I? Though I wasn't expecting so many to pass…" Anko mumbled the last part.

The Hokage smiled and spoke next. "Yes, with the Second Exam finished, and only the best remaining, let me finally tell you why the exams are actually held." At this point, Naruto stopped listening except on the edge of his hearing. He already knew why they were held. When it came down to it… they were simply a means of showing the nobles, Daimyo, and other big customers of ninja the skills of each village without risking the more experienced shinobi's lives, without being in war, and without an international incident happening. It was all common sense, if you took the time to think about it.

Then the Hokage was interrupted by that sword-wielding Jounin. Naruto 'sensed' him and felt a few things. Mid-Jounin reserves, low-Chuunin control, an affinity for lightning, and finally... he had a deathly illness, something that would kill him in mere months. That was not good… for him that is. If Konoha lost an elite shinobi… well, his revenge was one person closer.

The coughing jounin began explaining the Preliminaries and asked for anyone that wanted to give up to do so. And that medic nin _'He says his name is Kabuto' _ did so. His excuse was being low on chakra, which was a blatant lie, and deaf in one ear, but Naruto felt him out with his sensory ability and found he was perfectly fine. _'There's another reason… but why? This requires some investigation later.' _ Naruto figured out and heard Hayate's proclamation that the computer would decide the battles.

The name's rolled on and on until stopping on two.

_Tenten vs. Akadou Yoroi_

The Konoha kunoichi and shinobi stayed in the arena while everyone else migrated to the stands. Up with Team Mei, Haku looked at Naruto curiously, as he had his eyes closed. "Naru-kun? What are you doing? You'll miss the fights." The blonds chuckled.

"No I won't, Haku-chan. I've been designing a new technique with my sensory abilities and want to try it out, but I have to lose my sight to use it. _"Kufu no Jutsu!" (Duplication Technique) _Naruto mumbled and held his hands in a ram seal, seeing everything around him in complete detail through his chakra sensing. Most important, he would see how every single person molded chakra for their techniques. If he was in Konoha, it would be at least a good idea to take something from them.

Back down in the arena, Tenten and Yoroi were studying each other warily as they awaited the beginning. Tenten's hand was twitching next to her kunai pouch and Yoroi was slightly crouched as Hayate then announced "Hajime!"

Yoroi immediately pounced forward, intent on grabbing Tenten with his now glowing hand. Tenten waited… and then suddenly jumped over his form, slapping something onto his back as she leapt over his form. Yoroi heard sizzling and his eyes widened as Tenten's hands suddenly formed a seal and the tag exploded, sending him forward, as it wasn't but a weak explosive, as Tenten grabbed a pair of kunai from her pouch, one in each hand, and ran at him. At the last moment, the weapon specialist slid under the flying genin, cutting him as she passed by him in two long gashes on either side of him that reached from his shoulders past his waist, then flipped to her feet, looking at the bleeding nin who got up from the floor.

She smirked and brought out four shuriken in each hand, tossing them at him, and each struck their target in non-vital places on his torso and chest. By the time he got over the pain, Yoroi was kicked in the head by the bun-haired kunoichi, and knocked out cold. "Winner by knockout, Tenten." Hayate announced.

Up with Naruto and his team, the blonde smirked. Yoroi never got to use his technique, but he still got it. He could tell what it did just from the feel… it simply drew energy into it. A chakra draining jutsu that fed the user's reserves. Naruto would never need it… but it could be extremely useful.

"Would Tsurugi Misumi and Sabaku no Kankuro come down next?" Hayate asked after the seond match-up showed on the screen. Naruto heard him and payed strict attention to the entire fight through his senses. Misumi was useless to him, as that stretching technique was a kekkai genkai, but that Suna nin had just unknowingly gave Naruto the secrets to chakra strings. He wouldn't be a kugutsu user anytime soon, but those would be useful in battle for other purposes. The board then showed up another match-up, and Naruto heard Hayate announce it. "Abumi Zaku vs. Hikarai Akarumi, please come down."

Once the two were ready, Hayate announced to start, at which point both jumped back. _"Hiton: Hikari Bunshin!" (Light Release: Light Clone) _Akarumi announced as three clones came about from pure sunlight, solid clones. They rushed at the Oto nin, who smirked and held his palms aimed at them. _"Zankuuha!" (Decapitating Air Waves) _Two of the clones dispersed, with one jumping to the side of the technique and holding a handseal. _"Raiton: Gian!" (Lightning Release: False Darkness) _and releasing a beam of lightning from her mouth straight at Zaku.

The Oto nin released another _Zankuuha _at the attack, dispersing it with another arrogant smirk. "You can't beat me with that kind of thing." He laughed and rushed the clone, throwing a few shuriken and releasing another _Zankuuha _that sped them up enough that the clone couldn't dodge. It dispelled in a burst of bright light that temporarily blinded him, enough for one thing to happen. He heard, but couldn't react. _"Hiton: Hikari Senbon Rendan!" (Light Release: Light Needle Barrage) _Suddenly he felt three hundred needles impale him and begin to burn his skin immensely. He let out a cry of agony as it continued and it only stopped when he lost consciousness. "Winner, Akarumi, by knockout."

The board rolled through more names and then stopped… on Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto.

Up in the stands, Naruto sighed and created a single Kage Bunshin to keep up the technique while he shunshined down to the arena floor, where Neji already stood. The pale-eyed Hyuuga smirked at the blonde who still had his eyes closed. "Already given in to your fate to lose, eh? That is good, for you could not hope to beat me. It is your Fate to lose to me." The blonde seemingly ignored the Konoha genin as Hayate announced the fight to start. "Are your fears so great that you cannot even speak or look at me? Ha!" The blonde stayed calm throughout the whole thing. Up in the stands, it was a warning sign to Kakashi, as his ex-student had never been that calm. Ever.

He finally spoke, but did not open his eyes. "Let your skills speak instead of Fate. I will not even open my eyes, Hyuuga. I shall not need them against you." This angered Neji very much, and he growled before activating his Byakugan and speeding at the blonde at mid-Chuunin speeds, which weren't enough to hit Naruto. Every palm strike, the jinchuuriki simply saw coming by sensing the slightest twitch of Neji's muscles, by feeling where chakra was coming from, by predicting what he would do. Neji did score glancing hits, true, but every minor injury his insides suffered were soon healed by Kyuubi.

Neji then went for a heart strike, and Naruto shunshined a few feet away, avoiding it and smirking. "My turn, Hyuuga." Naruto flew through handseals faster than Neji could comprehend and then held a tiger handseal. _"Youton: Youkai no Jutsu!" (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique) _he shouted and spat a large, syrupy substance of lava above Neji, who gaped at the display and quickly kawarimied to get away from the superhot obstacle.

The blonde smirked. "Running away already? Just wait, Neji-kun." Naruto said tauntingly and went through four handseals. _"Kokuyouton: Kurosenbon Shi!" (Obsidian Release: Black Needle Death) _Naruto slapped his hands together and then onto the floor before raising them and a bit of the ground came up as well, quickly melting and cooling in shining black senbon, hundreds of them, all floating in front of Naruto, who had yet to open his eyes. Naruto then held a ram seal and grinned. _"Ikorose." (Shoot to Death.) _All of the needles suddenly shot forward and buried themselves inside the Hyuuga, who gasped once before falling backwards, bleeding from one hundred pinprick wounds. Hayate looked wide-eyed at the blonde. No one had expected him to have access to one element, let along _two subelements_.

"W-winner… U-uzumaki Naruto…" Hayate spoke as the medics gathered Neji and the blonde shunshined back up to the balcony, smirking. This was fun, humiliating Konoha.

_Original Justu_

_Bakuton: Bakukunai (Explosion Release: Exploding Kunai) The user fills a kunai with Bakuton chakra and throws it, causing an explosion on impact. C-rank._

_Hyouton: Chisenbon (Ice Release: Thousand Needles) One thousand needles of ice are formed from the water in the air and then shot at an opponent simultaneously at high speeds. A-rank._

_Suiton: Suishuriken (Water Release: Water Shuriken) The user creates shuriken from the water in the air, or from a nearby water source that shoot at a target. C-rank._

_Kufu no Jutsu (Duplication Technique) Naruto's own technique to rival the Sharingan in which he can copy jutsu by sensing how chakra is formed in any jutsu and duplicating it. He must keep his eyes closed and focus on his chakra senses in order to keep the technique going._

_Hiton: Hikari Bunshin (Light Release: Light Clone) A solid clone of sunlight is formed. When it is destroyed, it makes a flash of bright light that temporarily blinds the opponent. C-rank._

_Hiton: Hikari Senbon Rendan (Light Release: Light Needle Barrage) The user creates three hundred needles of light that impale a target or targets and inflict 2__nd__ degree burns on the area around each wound. B–rank._

_Kokuyouton: Kurosenbon Shi (Obsidian Release: Black Needle Death) The user completes handseals and then gathers lava chakra in their hands, clapping, before slamming their palms on the ground to melt the earth, then pulling the liquefied earth up. By releasing Water chakra afterwards the lava rapidly cools into obsidian needles and float using the user's chakra while they hold the ram seal. On the command 'Shoot to Death' they all fly at high speeds towards a target at the same time and impale them. A-rank._

_**And that's the Chapter!**_

_**How'd you like it?**_

_**Not many fights this time around, but I'll put them in the next chapter, trust me.**_

_**And to all who wondered what obsidian could do besides sharpen things, super-sharp needles that fly at high speeds is just the beginning though. Just wait.**_

_**Fuu and Karin will appear in two chapters during the month break, so don't worry about them yet.**_

_**Anyways… Review! PM! Flamers will be ignored!**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


End file.
